1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of polyglycerol esters of fatty acids in citrus flavored beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard practice in the art has been to utilize a gum such as gum acacia as the emulsifier, carrier and dispersant. In conjunction with a gum, a brominated oil is generally used to solubilize various citrus oils, essential oils and flavorings and minimize the specific gravity differences existing between the mixture of brominated oils with such oils and flavorings and the aqueous media in which the mixture will be dispersed. Glyceryl abietate an triglyceryl abietate have been considered to achieve solubilization and dispersion of citrus oils in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,961. It is believed, however, that because the ester is of an aromatic or hydroaromatic compound that an undesirable taste in the resultant product results. There further is a question as to the safety of such esters. Another example of aromatic esters is U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,291, which discloses tri-ethylene glycol dibenzoate to produce emulsification and cloud in citrus flavored soft drinks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,992 and 3,764,346 to Noznick and Tatter disclose the use of polyglycerol esters of an aliphatic acid in spray dried, citrus oil containing compositions and in non-citrus flavored milk substitutes.
Brominated oils have traditionally been used in combination with citrus oils and other flavorings to adjust the specific gravity of the flavoring containing phase of a beverage. Along with providing the desired density for the containing phase in such emulsions, in certain cases the brominated oils provide a cloud to give the drinks a desirable appearance.
The citrus oils used as flavoring agents are insoluble in water and have a specific gravity of about 0.85. The beverages in which they are used usually range from a specific gravity of 1.0 to about 1.1 with dietetic drinks being about 1.00 to 1.02 while sugar sweetened drinks range somewhat higher, preferably 1.03-1.06.
From the combination of citrus oils and brominated oils, a concentrate emulsion has been prepared which in turn has been diluted to give the beverage. A water soluble gum such as gum acacia has been used previously to carry and disperse the combination of citrus oil and brominated oil so that the dispersion in water can be achieved.
Another approach to preparing beverages has been to prepare beverage concentrates in the form of a free flowing granular particles comprising sugar, an edible acid and flavorings in which the particles are agglomerated together with a binder consisting essentially of a water soluble gum. These concentrates can be diluted appropriately to achieve the desired beverage.
Recent regulations of the FDA have restricted the use of brominated oils in beverages. Also, gum acacia shortages and high prices make their replacement and/or extension highly desirable and economically necessary.
Isotonic, electrolyte containing, citrus flavored beverages are disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 896,486 to Babayan et al, but these do not use polyglycerol ester emulsifiers.